


Evita.

by Prettyunique



Series: Random Oneshots. [9]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura gets a dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evita.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me whilst watching Family guy episode road to the multiverse...so, yea that's where my obsession is at the moment. Even when I'm watching other shows I'm still thinking about Rizzoli and Isles.

Jane let's herself in with her key.

 

"Morning." greets Maura

 

Jane stops when she sees a small puppy looking up at her.

 

"Hello...who is this?"

"Hope and I went shopping yesterday and we passed a pet shop."

"What's he's name?"

"She...Evita."

 

Jane looks at her.

 

"It was Hope's idea, apparently it's one of her favourite films.

 

Jane hovers a hand over Evita's head."

Evita barks.

 

"Whoa."

"Did she just bite you."

"Almost...most dogs love me." replies Jane

 

Jane sits on the counter opposite Maura.

 

"What if you two never get on?."

"She just needs to get used to me, I'm an acquired taste." replies Jane

 

Maura smiles.

 

"So you and Hope we're doing some bonding, that's nice"

"I asked Angela to watch her, do you think I should be worried."

 

Angela walks in.

 

"Why?"

"Evita doesn't like me." replies Jane

"Well that doesn't surprise me, Jane is an acquired taste."

 

Jane raisers her hand in a 'I told you'.

 

The next evening.

 

"Where's Vita?" asks Jane

 

Maura points to the living room.

 

"Good, I'm staying out of her way." 

"Hungry?" asks Maura

"Starving...but don't go to any trouble, I'll just grab something from your fridge."

"It's no trouble, I'll just make you something quickly...something healthy." replies Maura

"It's going to involve leaves, isn't it."

"You said you like Kale. replies Maura

"Yes Kale is nice...if you repeat that I'll deny it."

 

Maura smiles opening the fridge.

Jane watches as Maura reaches to get something below in the freezer.

Evita looks up from her bed watching Jane and Maura in the kitchen.

 

"Oh my God, you scared the living daylights out of me."

"What?" asks Maura

 

Maura comes round to Jane side of the counter.

 

"Evita you're awake."

 

Evita puts her paws on the bottom of Jane's chair.

 

"What...why's she doing that?"

"I think she wants you to pick her up." replies Maura

 

Jane looks at Maura.

 

"Or maybe she's just hungry."

 

Maura puts some food in Evita's bowl and put's it on the floor.

Evita doesn't touch it.

 

"So, not hungry." replies Jane

 

Evita continues.

 

"Fine...you're not going to bite me, are you."

 

Evita barks softly.

 

" 'cause we have an understanding." replies Jane

 

Jane lifts Evita onto her lap.

Jane smiles stroking Evita.

 

"Well at least I don't have to choose between you two now."

"Yea it would have been sad to see her go, she is pretty cute." replies Jane

"She is adorable."

"And you would have chosen me right...right."

"You want a beer?" replies Maura

**Author's Note:**

> It's me or the dog, alternative title.
> 
> Just been sitting here browsing google for the lat 20 minutes...seriously how cute is a Bichon frise.  
> Oh my...Maltese cute name, cute dog.  
> Also Cockapoo really? that's the name you're going with.


End file.
